Storms of Life
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Even in the midst of a storm, we can find peace and happiness.


**Storms of Life**

**Summary:** Even in the midst of a storm, we can find peace and happiness

Rating: T

The skies had looked ominous when Elsie had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. She took notice of how the clouds billowed and rolled, all the while growing darker and darker. The wind picked up as well, creating a nice, cooling breeze. She'd seen more than her share of these types of storms while living on the farm in Scotland. It always meant heavy rains and high winds were on the near horizon. As she walked back towards the servant's doorway, she heard a tremendous clap of thunder, causing the ground beneath her feet to tremble and her heart to race with adrenaline. Yes, this was going to be one massive storm.

Once back inside, she asked Thomas and Alfred to go outside and quickly secure the milk jars, loose barrels, and anything else which might be blown about or destroyed. Thomas gave her a questioning look, but it did not last for long. Elsie was in no mood for his attitude, and with a glare that would cause even Charles Carson to retreat to his pantry Thomas said nothing and obediently followed Alfred through the back door, hoping to make it back inside before the rains started.

Elsie had never been more grateful that the Crawleys were not entertaining this particular evening. With the storm brewing outside, any guests of the house would have been offered a place to spend the night, meaning her maids would have to prepare rooms in a rush and Mrs. Patmore would be in a fit state over meals the following morning. Thankfully, she had already sent one of the maids upstairs to freshen up a room for the Dowager Countess in anticipation of her overnighting at the house after dinner.

"Looks like it's going to get rather nasty outside, Mrs. Hughes." Charles's soft but deep voice sounded very reassuring to her, though even the hairs on her arms were tingling from the charge of the atmosphere.

"Indeed it does, Mr. Carson. I cannot remember the last time we had a storm as black as this one. I sent Thomas and Alfred out a few moments ago to secure any loose items in the yard. I'd rather not have to pay for broken milk bottles or lost cartons, though I don't think either lad shared my concern for the items in question," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Charles chuckled at the very thought. "No, I dare say you're correct, especially with Thomas. Alfred, on the other hand …"

"You should stop right there, Mr. Carson. I'll have you know that both were unhappy with having to go outside, and neither one said a word against the task at hand." No need to tell him about the glare she'd received from Thomas in comparison with the eagerness Alfred had displayed when faced with her stern look. In fact, he seemed to leap at the chance to escape the Servant's hall, even if it meant dashing out into the impending storm.

Charles gave her a remorseful look and changed the topic completely. "Has a room been prepared for the Dowager Countess? She is expected at dinner and with this storm, I dare say she will spend the night, along with her chauffeur."

"Already taken care of," she announced. "When I went out earlier, I noticed the darkening clouds. Better to be safe than sorry, so I had her room prepared."

He was about to leave her sitting room when the back door blew open, just as the heavens opened up. Rain began pelting the stone steps leading into the hallway as a loud rumble rolled across the sky, followed by Alfred and Thomas rushing in the already opened door. Alfred slipped on the wet floor and instinctively grabbed Carson's arm for support, nearly bringing the poor man to his knees.

"Sorry, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes," he hurriedly said, lest he be scolded for his actions. "We were halfway back to the house when we heard the rains coming. We ran but didn't quite make it. How'd you know to have the door open for us, though?"

"We didn't," Elsie said as she grabbed a few rags to mop up the floor before anyone else slipped. "We must not have closed the door tightly and it blew open with the gust of wind." As she looked up at the doorway, making sure it was secured, a thought struck her. She dropped the towels and without another word, Elsie made a mad dash for the doorway, flinging it open and running outside without a second thought.

Charles looked up just as Elsie reached the top step and ran out into the driving rain, howling wind, and booming thunder. A bright burst of lightning streaked across the sky as panic gripped his heart. Acting on fear and panic, he took off after her, straight into the blackness of the storm, calling her name as he went. For a moment, he lost sight of her. He stopped in his tracks, now thoroughly soaked to the skin as he frantically searched the yard for her. She couldn't have just disappeared.

"Elsie Hughes … answer me," he yelled as loudly as he could! "Mrs. Hughes, where are you!?"

The door to the bicycle shed opened, and relief flooded his body. She was standing there, also soaked to the bone, but sheltered at least. Quickly, he closed the distance between them and was soon standing just inside the doorway, fury written on his face.

"What in the name of God were you doing, woman? You could have been seriously hurt or caught your death of cold," he scolded. His entire body shook from the rain and the cooler temperature of the shed.

Elsie suddenly looked like a scolded child instead of the stern housekeeper of Downton Abbey. She turned her back to him and crouched down on her knees, reaching between two bicycles before standing up once more. When she turned around, she was holding the smallest kitten Charles Carson has ever seen. "I suddenly remembered that we weren't all inside," she said softly.

Charles ran a hand across his face, around his throat, and up to the back of his neck, trying to calm himself. He'd just seen Elsie Hughes running across the muddy yard during the worst storm they'd seen in years and all for a kitten. "Are you telling me that you risked life and limb for this little kitten?"

His eyebrows had risen higher than Elsie had ever seen them and it amused and intrigued her. "I did and I'd do it again," she countered, her own eyebrow arching high to stress her point. "I've been caring for this little one since it was abandoned, and I'll not leave her now." She stepped closer to him as she stroked the top of the trembling kitten's head. "Just look at her, Mr. Carson. Barely a few weeks old, hardly had a decent meal for her belly, and caught all alone in this storm. I couldn't leave her out here with no one. What if she got spooked and hurt herself trying to find some comfort or a safe place?" Tears were almost welling up in her eyes as she contemplated the outcome of such a frantic state.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before speaking. "I can see she means a lot to you, Mrs. Hughes, and I apologize for yelling. I was simply scared and worried for your safety. If you'd told me about her, I could have sent one of the boys out to fetch her instead of you simply running off without so much as a word of explanation."

"They'd never have found her. She's still skittish, and I'm certain I'm the only one who's been feeding her. She's sort of bonded with me, and I've grown rather fond of her, too."

"Yes, I can see that. Not many grown women would risk everything you did and all for a runt of a kitten. The stables are full of cats. Why didn't you take her there and let one of them look after her?"

"Because, Mr. Carson, I wanted to look after her. I … I wanted to show her the love that her feline mother didn't, and I wanted to be loved unconditionally by her. She is such a wee thing and didn't deserve to die, scared, alone, and starving."

Charles's tone softened at her words. How many times over the course of his younger days had he wished for something similar, someone who needed him, relied on him, yet loved him with everything they had? His heart melted as he looked into Elsie's compassionate eyes. "Let's take her back to the house, then, and you can keep her in your sitting room while we wait out the storm. Then, we can sort out something more permanent later."

Elsie smiled and hugged the little kitten closer to her. "Thank you for that, and … I'm sorry I frightened you so earlier. I was only thinking of reaching her before the worst of the storm hit. I never expected you to run after me. I apologize. When we get back, go upstairs and change into warm, dry clothes. I'll see to it that your things are cleaned and pressed as my way of saying thanks."

"Don't give it another thought, Mrs. Hughes … Elsie. I'm simply happy you and the kitten are all right. Now, let's get back to the house quickly. Here, let me take her. I can shelter her inside my coat so she doesn't get any wetter than necessary and you can concentrate on watching your step, minding the slippery mud," he advised.

Elsie placed a kiss to the top of the kitten's head and handed her over to Charles, knowing he would protect the little life he was carrying. But, just as she opened the door, a ground-shaking clap of thunder sounded through the air just as a brilliant flash of lightning struck a nearby tree. Charles had just enough time to pull Elsie back from the doorway before the huge piece of the tree came crashing down, blocking the doorway and trapping them inside the small bicycle shed.

Elsie screamed as she began to tumble backwards over the bicycles, only catching herself as she grabbed on to Charles's arm. "That was a close one," she said, more than a little breathless. "I could have been …"

Despite the darkness in the shed, Charles could see the fright in her eyes. Gently, he handed the kitten back to her, its little body trembling from the cold and the fright. Once he knew Elsie had the kitten safely in her arms, he wrapped his own arms around his best friend, cradling her to him to alleviate some of her fears. "Yes, it could have been worse, but it wasn't. You're both safe and this shed is sturdy. It will withstand the storm, just as we will. I promise you that."

Elsie took comfort in his embrace, noting how strong his arms were and how solid he felt against her. "Suppose I've really gotten us into a fine mess, haven't I? I dare say there won't be anyone to come looking for us until much later and by then, dinner preparations will be underway. We'll be lucky if they miss us before the first course of dinner," she said, hoping to add some levity to the situation.

Charles couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "No, I would bet a bottle of wine that Thomas will step into the role of butler and try to orchestrate the dinner himself. Our only hope is Mrs. Patmore and that's not saying much," he teased.

"She'll be busy with the dinner and ordering Ivy and Daisy about." She leaned back a little, suddenly feeling the loss of his body against hers. "Nothing to do now but wait, I suppose."

"No, I guess not." He dropped his arms to his side, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. He hoped Elsie didn't think he'd been trying to take advantage of the situation, though she hadn't seemed to mind his arms wrapped around her. It had also gone a long way towards calming his already frayed nerves as well. Taking a moment to get his bearings, using both his senses and the flashes of lightning which were becoming more frequent, he located the shelf which contained the oil lamps and matches. Easing his way across the room, in a matter of moments, he'd managed to light two of the lamps and returned to Elsie's side.

"Here, you take this lamp and we'll place this one on the shelf. I'm going to see if I can budge the tree from the doorway or perhaps climb over it to get outside. If I can get around the tree, I will go get help so you're not stuck in here half the night or longer."

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Charl … Mr. Carson?" She hoped he didn't catch the way so easily almost used his first name, though he had used her first name earlier.

"Please, won't you call me Charles? We've been friends and colleagues longer than some of these youngsters have been alive. I think we've earned that liberty and privilege, don't you?" He smiled when she nodded her head in agreement. "Right, let me see how bad the situation truly is," he said before trying to maneuver his way around the large limbs of the fallen tree. Within a few moments, Charles realized they were well and truly stuck. He turned back and gave her a warm smile. "Seems we're going to be here for a while, Elsie."

She nodded and looked down at the kitten in her arms. "Well, wee one, looks like we're going to be spending some time with you here instead of taking you to my sitting room as planned," she sighed. Tears were welling in her eyes as she looked down into the face of the tiny kitten that was looking back at her with trusting eyes.

"Now, Elsie, it's not that bad. The main thing is we're safe … all of us," he said, reaching out to scratch the little kitten beneath her chin. "It was a very brave thing you did, rushing out into the storm, even though you did scare the life out of me," he chuckled. "I think you owe me a bottle of wine and a pastry from Mrs. Oliver's tea shop in Ripon when this is all over."

Elsie shook her head and laughed. "Consider it done, though only if you'll accompany me to the shop. For risking life, limb, and reputation, you should at least get to choose your pastry," she offered.

He chuckled and stepped over to the shelves where he'd found the lamps. "It's a date … er … deal, Elsie," he stammered, hoping to recover quickly. "Perhaps we can schedule a half day off together next week, providing you've noting pressing on your calendar for your time away from the house." He searched the shelves until he found what he was looking for. "Aha, there you are," he exclaimed as he began pulling blankets from the shelves. "Don't know about you, but I'm a little chilled. That rain soaked me straight through and you've been shivering quite a bit, too. We should wrap up so we don't catch a cold."

He walked back to where she was standing and draped a blanket gently around her shoulders. "That's much better, Charles. Thank you," she offered as she went to sit on the floor. Before she got even halfway to the floor, he stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"You'll ruin your dress, sitting on the floor like that. Here, I'll fold this blanket in half and it should make for a decent seat, given the circumstances. Better than sitting on the hard floor, at least."

"I cannot possibly take your blanket. You're freezing, too. I can hear your teeth chattering," she teased. Besides, my dress will have to be laundered anyway. I'm sure to have cat hair on me and the dress is already soiled with mud at the hem." She thought for a moment, watching his face in the lamplight, before deciding to take a bold risk, one which could ultimately destroy her friendship or at least damage it. "Why don't we share a blanket? We're both freezing, the floor is hardly comfortable without a little padding, and we've no idea how long we will be here."

Charles wasted no time in agreeing with Elsie. "If you're sure you don't mind sharing," he added softly. "It is rather cold in here, but I would not want to impose."

Elsie scoffed. "It's no imposition at all. Besides, we'll both be warmer if we're huddled together under the blanket." The double meaning of her words was lost on neither of them and she felt her cheeks warm a little at her implication. Her gaze quickly fell to the floor before she found the courage to look back into his face through her long lashes.

"Indeed we will, Elsie," he replied, though it was clear that he was more than a little flustered by the thought of being so very close to Elsie beneath a blanket. How many nights had his mind opened up into a dream world in which they were pressed together in the throes of passion, softly moaning, and climbing higher and higher until he woke in a heated state? This wasn't exactly the same thing, but it was closer than he ever thought would be possible given the rules of propriety and his concern for her reputation.

Both Charles and Elsie banished those thoughts from their minds and settled comfortably beneath the blanket, the little kitten still held securely in Elsie's arms. As the storm raged outside and the hard rains pounded harshly against the window panes, Elsie found herself relaxing against Charles, his soft, soothing voice washing away all her anxiety and nervousness.

Charles, too, felt the tension leaving his body. His mind briefly contemplated what the family would say when Thomas took charge at dinner, what the staff would assume with both senior members missing, and how long they would be trapped in the shed. But those thoughts quickly fled when he realized Elsie was snuggling closer to him, her breaths evening out, and her head resting on his shoulder as if they had been cuddling like this for years. He moved slowly so as not to disturb her, and he saw that she had fallen asleep, as had the kitten in her arms. With a deep breath, which he released slowly, Charles rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her impossibly closer to his side and leaning back a little to make her more comfortable. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, the scent of her shampoo and lotion invading his already heightened senses and creating a stirring deep inside him as he started to drift off to sleep.

Several hours later, Charles was roused from his light sleep by the sounds of people outside the bicycle shed. He shifted gently and realized that Elsie was still curled up against him, sound asleep. Her arm was draped across his waist hugging him tightly, her head was tucked securely in the crook of his neck as her warm breath caressed his skin, and the rest of her body was against him. Charles couldn't remember ever waking to a more beautiful image or feeling happier in his entire life, despite the circumstances.

Elsie must have heard the voice, too, or she felt Charles moving beneath her. She moaned softly and shifted closer to him, throwing a leg across his and trapping it between her own legs. Her entire body was now pressed against him, and from the sound of her voice, she was having a lovely dream.

Charles was caught in a moment of uncertainty. Did he wake Elsie now, when she was obviously content and sleeping well or did he let her wake on her own and face potential embarrassment? His thoughts turned back to earlier events, how he felt when he watched her flee into the storm, how lovely she looked in the lamp light, and how right it felt to wrap her protectively in his embrace. The fact that she hadn't protested and had actually suggested they share the blanket was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head and listened intently to the voices outside. There would be time, soon enough, for them to break apart and face the others, to face reality.

In the end, the decision was made for him, in a manner of speaking. Elsie shifted ever so slightly and her lips brushed lightly across the side of his neck. She hummed softly in satisfaction, apparently enjoying the feel of his skin against her lips, the scent of him invading her senses. His name slipped past her lips in a breathy sigh causing a shiver of delight to race through Charles's body.

Slowly, he brought his hand up and brushed the back of his fingertips across her cheek, memorizing the softness of her skin. "Elsie, love, it's time to wake up. Help has arrived," he said very softly. He was hoping she wouldn't be offended when she realized the closeness they were sharing, but he could never be certain until the moment arrived.

"Mmmm, Charles, please. Five more minutes? You feel so good," she said with a husky voice. Her hand slipped up his chest and into his hair, her fingertips tickling the base of his neck. "Stay with me tonight," she said before her lips grazed the lobe of his ear.

Charles couldn't suppress his groan of desire, though he realized Elsie must still be dreaming. Still, the thought that she was dreaming of him, dreaming of them in some passionate state, made his heart beat a little faster and his trousers grow a lot snugger. "Elsie, my sweet, you're dreaming. You need to wake up."

Once more, she began placing light kisses all along his throat and up to his ear. "You don't want me?" she whimpered, though her hand had moved from his neck to his waist. His vest and shirt had worked free from his trousers and Elsie was able to slide her hand beneath the fabric until she was able to caress his sides, tummy, and chest."

Charles inhaled sharply when her fingertips touched his body beneath his clothing. He knew this was wrong, regardless of how much he was enjoying it, but he would not dishonor Elsie, would not ruin their friendship. He grabbed her hand just as she began to move it lower in search of a new prize. "Elsie Hughes, you need to wake up this instant! They are here to free us from the shed. Come on, lass, wake up."

She wrestled her hand free from his grasp and ran her palm over the growing bulge in his trousers. "Who says I'm not fully awake, Charles Carson?" She stilled her hand for only a moment as realization dawned upon him, his head jerking to the side so he could see her sparkling blue eyes. "I've been awake the whole time. I woke up at one point during the night and you were whispering my name. So, when I woke before you this morning, I decided to test the waters, so to speak." Before he could reply, she stretched up and captured his lips in a heated kiss, nibbling playfully on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside to taste him.

Charles couldn't believe this wonderful turn of events. Elsie was kissing him, pressing herself against him, showing him how much she loved and desired him. Letting all of his barriers and walls down, he pulled her tightly into his arms, intent on demonstrating a portion of how happy he was. Instead, he was met with a loud mew and hissing. He'd completely forgotten about the kitten still curled against Elsie.

Elsie leaned back and broke into laughter. "Now, now little Charlie," she scolded gently, kissing the kitten on the top of the head and gently placing her on the floor on the opposite side of Charles. She leaned across his body to make sure the kitten was safe before leaning back, though still pressing herself against him.

"Charlie?" he asked, feeling more comfortable now that he knew she was awake and obviously returned his feelings. "But she's a girl."

"I named her after someone very important to me, someone, until very recently, I had no way of knowing exactly how he felt." She cupped his cheek in her hand and guided his lips back to hers, wanting once more to taste his sweet lips and feel the warmth and passion of being in his arms.

Charles wrapped her in his arms and held her close, pouring every bit of love he felt for her into this kiss. He was determined to leave her breathless and to erase any doubts of his feelings for her. His large hand rubbed up and down her back, occasionally slipping to her side and hip as he gently caressed her. "Elsie, I love you, always have," he said in a whisper against her lips.

She smiled, feeling happier than she'd ever felt before. "So you will? You'll stay with me, tonight?"

"And every night afterwards, if you'll have me," he replied. He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her so happy and free with him. "I'd stay with you here, right now, but we might have an audience soon and I do not plan on rushing anything with you."

Her arms wound around his neck, drawing him close so she could kiss him once more. "Thank you for that and for rescuing us. I suppose I'll have to leave her here in the shed when we go back to the house," she said softly.

"On the contrary! She will be going to your sitting room, where we will take care of her … together. She's the reason we've finally admitted how we feel and she deserves a happy home. We will see that we provide her with that very thing. It's the least we owe her." He placed a few soft kisses to Elsie's face and left a trail of them from her lips to her ear. "And when you take me for that pastry next week, we can see about getting her a toy or maybe a nice piece of tuna or salmon for her dinner."

Elsie laughed and shook her head. "It's a date, Charles Carson! I will be very happy to accompany you to Ripon. I do believe that will be our first date."

"I do believe so, Elsie, though I will have to admit that we've rather jumped ahead of ourselves. Most couples don't start off courting by secreting away in a bicycle shed, cuddling under a blanket, and kissing quite as intensely."

"Pity for them! Those women don't know what they're missing by not kissing you, nor will they ever know now!"

"And those men in the village … they had their chances to woo Elsie Hughes, but no longer."

Elsie was about to make a snappy remark but was cut short by the sounds of the men outside the door. "Don't worry, Carson. We've brought the axes and we'll get to work cutting the tree away from the door. We'll have you and Mrs. Hughes out of there as soon as possible," Robert called out to them.

"Very well, Milord! Mrs. Hughes and I are perfectly fine," he replied, looking down into Elsie's face. "Take as long as you need," he whispered before capturing Elsie's lips once more. "I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Neither do I, Mr. Carson," she replied with an exaggerated rolling of her r's. "I've never felt safer in a storm in my entire life nor do I think I will ever think of them the same way again."

"That makes two of us, Elsie, my dear. I'll always want to cuddle with you, but especially during the storms. I love you."

"And I love you, too, my sweet knight in shining armour."

It was several hours before Charles and Elsie were freed from the bicycle shed, along with little Charlie. The kitten found a new home in Elsie's sitting room, with her new parents taking excellent care of her. She would occasionally visit Charles's pantry in the evenings, making sure to curl up in Elsie's lap or his as glasses of wine and softly spoken words of love and adoration were shared. She did get her salmon treat and a new toy from the trip into Ripon. As for Elsie and Charles: they embarked on a new chapter in their lives. While they did their best to uphold the standards of the household, they never let go of each other and their love, for no matter what else happened to the house or its occupants, their love would see them through any and all of the storms of life.

**The End!**

**A/N: **If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and very much appreciated.


End file.
